


The Diary of Izaya Orihara

by leviathanSlewfoot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (kind of?), (not really) - Freeform, (sort of?), Demigods, Diary/Journal, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanSlewfoot/pseuds/leviathanSlewfoot
Summary: An excerpt from the diary of Orihara Izaya.





	The Diary of Izaya Orihara

Dear Diary,

I, Izaya Orihara, have chosen to document the behavior of my darling humans in this diary. This is going to be great fun, dearest Diary!

First, some things about me. I am a rather notorious information broker in the Ikebukuro district of Tokyo, Japan. I am twenty-one years old, and I simply adore humans. I am their god, and they are my little playthings.

Unfortunately, many of my precious humans hate me to the very core of my being! These include the curious (in both senses of the word) Mikado Ryuugamine, the rambunctious Masaomi Kida, the quiet Anri Sonohara, and the violent Vorona. These are only a few examples of the humans who despise me. Except, perhaps, Mikado-kun. He doesn’t hate me entirely.

He wants to, yes. With almost all of his being, he wants to hate me. However, he can’t. He is one of the few humans that have a little too much of god’s blood in their veins. Naturally, when he first saw me, the godling in him imprinted upon me as a baby bird would their mother. The same goes for Aoba Kurunuma. The both of them fight against this connection, each in their own ways.

That’s besides the point, though. With all these humans hating me, it’s sometimes difficult to see what there is to like about me! Of course, this hatred is completely unfounded. They only think they hate me, the poor things!

I have broken no laws, I have barely even stepped across the line of so-called morality that the humans created to bind themselves with. I have never murdered, never stolen, never even gone so far as to have underage sex.

Don’t misunderstand, I could have had almost anyone that I wished back then, as I was as charming back then as I am now. I simply chose not to mess with any human’s romantic feelings yet. I had other matters to busy myself with.

Anyway, as I was saying, even by their own standards, I am not that bad of a person!

The only other reason that my dear humans hate me is because I think differently than they do. They fear that which they do not understand, so they continue to hate, hate, hate me until the end of their days.

They hate me because they do not understand their own existence, where I do. That is perhaps the greatest reason that they hate me. The only thing that humans fear more than that which they do not understand is that which they do not understand, but understands them.

Then, there’s Shizu-chan, who is perhaps the one who hates me more than anyone else, for absolutely no reason!

Oh well. I suppose you cannot be liked by everybody, not even a god like me. One can only hope to be liked by a few.

That’s it for now, Diary. I’ll write again soon~!

Sincerely,

Izaya Orihara


End file.
